As paths cross
by Probablyanotherotaku
Summary: Trafalgar Law is an average high school student, Monkey D. luffy is a member of a secret organization, which is also known as "The Revolutionary Army." When their paths cross, Law's life changes forever. Reincarnation fanfiction, AU, Law x Luffy.
1. CP9

1. CP9

The sun shone, the sky was clear. Thin veils of clouds floated trough the surface of blue, but it didn't seem like it was going to rain; in contrary, townspeople were heading to the park, shopkeepers had opened their shops and kids happily and loudly played outside, enjoying the nice weather for as long as it would last.

Law grunted.

His muscular arms were crossed, so as his long and slender legs.  
The sun shone, but Law refused to take off his woolen hat, which was glued on his head as if it was a part of his body.  
He twitched an eyebrow.

There was something wrong with the atmosphere; the peace and tranquility, no birds chirping their way up to heaven: it freaked him out, in some sort of way.

His sleeves were covering his hands partially, he wore his blue skinny jeans and his pointy shoes, as fancy as they were, were shining as sign of tidiness.

Law was raised in a neat family, him sitting in the grass underneath an old tree somewhere in the shadows would've freaked his parents totally out.  
But wait.  
Law didn't have any parents.

He was an orphan, raised in a boys-only orphanage.  
Life was tough, he thought. Whilst his "siblings" spent their days by fighting, stealing and more fighting, Law tended to seek for calmness, which he couldn't do in his own house. So he spent his days outside, thinking and doodling in his A5 sized sketchbook.

Law stared.

He stared at the happy townspeople, who spent their days by chatting and laughing. He glared, he glared at the many kids who were playing happily as if they lived in a world with no worries, and he frowned as soon as the blue sky changed into orange, and concerned parents were calling their children back because it was getting dark.  
He envied the ordinary human.  
It was as if he was born in the wrong place, in the wrong year.

This goddamn world was so spoiled, humans tend to live such an ordinary live, like going to school, marrying, getting children, how can humans be so happy, though they follow so many rules?  
It was as if humans were the colors, being forced to stay within the lines. But law was that one color, who went outside of the drawn lines.

Law hated humans, especially the stereotypes.

But he wasn't able to change anything about it, so he just went along the current and followed the rules.

He raised his head and opened his eyes.  
He was still under that sakura tree, sitting in the grass. But it wasn't even close to evening, according to watch which was perched on his thin pulse.

Every time he checked the time, he couldn't do anything but stare at the tattoos on his right hand.  
" H" was spelled on his fingers.  
"D" on his thumb, "E" on his forefinger, "A" on his middle finger, "T" on his ring finger and the "H" on his pinky.

He was a spoiled fourteen year old. The tattoo on his right hand was just one of many.  
But okay.

A silence followed, and that didn't mean the children stopped running around, the townspeople quit the gossiping or the shopkeepers closed their shops, but that meant that Law stopped thinking. No conversations to himself anymore, just an awkward, yet long silence.

But an end comes to every little thing, when Law slightly turned his head, he met the eyes of a young man. No, he wasn't even a man, he couldn't be older than twelve.  
But he smiled, as if he knew Law his entire life.  
Law frowned, though.

Under his left eye, he had a small scar. His black hair was messy, and partially covered by the big straw hat perched on his head.  
His smile was familiar, but Law had never seen him before, which made him think again.  
And he thought ...  
And thought ...

But that kid didn't move from his spot, until he raised his hand and waved, his smile was gone.

Law groaned, wondering what the fuck was going on.

"Hi, I'm Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy. I'm here for a special mission, but I can't tell anyone or my brothers will kill me, so you'll keep it a secret, right? We're friends now, okay?"

Law's eyes widened. Was this some sort of joke?  
It probably wasn't, judging from Luffy's serious face.  
What the fuck.

"Get lost," Law grunted, as he turned his face away from Luffy's and stared at the many children playing soccer again.

"Aww, don't be so mean," Luffy moaned. He grabbed Law's face, and turned it in his direction.

"Look, kid," Law said irritated. He pushed Luffy slightly away and stood up, which made the difference in height between him and Luffy clear.

"Go and bother someone else with your jokes. I'm not interested, and I'm not your friend."  
His words were clear, and any ordinary human (yes, the type of human Law despised) would've left him alone. Even his tattoos and the grey circles around his eyes were mostly enough to scare whoever passed by, but Luffy laughed. No smile, no chuckle, but he just laughed his guts off.

"Hahaha! You're funny, tattoo-san-" Law froze, "But I'm not joking, I'm really on a mission! I have to find a certain," he started at the small piece of paper in his hands, and with a frowning face he read "Drafalgur Ro ..."  
Law's eyes widened.  
"Hahaha! That's such a funny name!"  
If Law didn't mishear him, he just pronounced his name on a horrible manner. But wait.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Law asked, aggressively pushing him away. "What sort of joke is this?!"

Before Luffy could even his mouth, a loud shriek went trough the entire park.  
The kids froze, townspeople widened their eyes and the shopkeepers' jaws hit the floor.

Luffy turned around, and Law followed his action.  
Two kids, a girl with orange colored hair and a guy with black, curly hair and an exaggerated tall nose ran into them. But it was too late.

Three men in black suits ran after them, two of them pulled the trigger of their guns and shot them down.  
The peaceful park turned into a place of chaos.

_Three men in black suits, sunglasses on their eyes and guns in their hands killed a girl wth orange colored hair and a guy with an exaggerated long nose ... What ..._

Luffy yelled, but Law couldn't move.  
He didn't understand the scenario.

"CP9 ..." He heard Luffy muttering.  
"You ..."

Blood was flowing, the red of blood and the green of grass perfectly contrasted each other.

"Trafalgar Law," one of the men said, his voice was deep and heavy. "Come with us, before we'll take you by force."  
Law didn't do anything, but stare.  
Townspeople, children, shopkeepers, everyone was screaming, running around. Chaos.

"Fine," the same man continued.  
He pulled the trigger, and Law's vision became black.  
When he opened his eyes again, he saw Luffy, lying on the floor. Blood perfectly contrasted grass.

"Straw hat-ya!" Law yelled, his emotions were dominating. "What the ...!"

"They wanted to shoot you," Luffy whispered.  
"What?! You ... You ...!"  
Law realized it. Luffy saved him.

"Why did you ... You fucking idiot!"

"It doesn't matter," Luffy said with his last breath, "We're friends, right?"

_We're friends, right?  
We're friends, right?  
We're friends, right_?

Law was shot, before he realized. Everything turned into black again, he was going to die.  
But as least, he was going to die together with a friend ... Sort of ...

**A/N: Okay, this isn't a one shot. No. But I thought this would be a good first chapter, it could be considered as a prologue because things are going really fast though, and I think I forced a lot into the ending.  
Well, things will be explained in the following chapters, I guess. Yeah.  
I hope you liked it, really, because I really don't feel like continuing this story if no one likes or reads this, seriously.  
Well, have a nice day, and don't forget to follow, favorite and review!  
*English isn't my native language, I just need to find a beta, he.**


	2. A bunch of freaks

_Chapter 2. A bunch of freaks._

Law's eyes snapped open.  
Trembling, he clutched the blanket which had been covering one of his legs, although the other one was exposed to the coldness of this room.

His left hand released the blanket from its tight clutch, the other one went from his chest to his stomach, which was covered with bandages.  
The blood leaked through, though.

He tried to remember how he got here, and why he was lying on a hospital bed; why was he bleeding, and who were the many other kids who lay on similar hospital beds spread over the huge room.

He was scared. Yes, even someone like Law has emotions.

He tried to get up, but he realized how terrible his wound was as soon as he felt his stomach howling in pain and the blood started dripping on his legs and feet.

He threw himself on the bed again (which caused the pain level to increase), and started to inspect the big room - was he in a hospital?  
Than this would be a pretty pathetic one, since there wasn't any doctor or nurse - there wasn't even anyone conscious except for Law!

The room was dark, the curtains were closed, he couldn't tell whether it was early in the morning or just midnight, but either way, Law felt like he hadn't slept for ages.

He looked around, and recognized the girl with the orange colored hair and the guy with the tinted skin and the long nose.  
They lay opposite from Law, but next to each other, in similar hospital beds.  
For some reason, Law thought they were cute and wondered if they were a couple, but rough flashbacks haunted his thoughts away and took over his vision ...  
He started to remember what happened that afternoon, but the memories were vague ...  
Until his eyes spotted the round straw hat, lying on the chest of the person he saw before losing consciousness.  
Luffy ...!

He stood up, ignoring the pain, and as out of character it was, Law walked to Luffy's bed. His eyes were glued to Luffy's closed ones.  
Before he realized it, his hand went through Luffy's hair.

The sound of an opening door shocked Law out of his trance. He hasted towards his bed again, and would've managed to fake his sleep, if something ... Or someone, hadn't tickled him.

It was a hand.

A hand grew out of Law's chest and tickled his neck.  
He screamed, but it was a soundless sort of scream.

He was about to touch the hand, when it disappeared and pink petals remained.

What the hell just happened ...?!

The sound of high heels tapping on the floor came into his direction.  
The lights turned on, and a young woman - not older than 18 - stood in front of him.  
She had raven black hair, partially covering her forehead. Small glasses were perched on her thin nose, and she carried a dusty, yet heavy looking book under her arm.  
She smiled affectionately, and raised a hand.

"Hello."  
Her voice was deep, yet feminine. Her brown eyes inspected Law, as if he was the model and she was the judge. When her eyes abandoned Law, he felt like he was freed from some sort of pressure.

"My name is Robin," she said, whilst offering her hand. She had to lower a bit, since she was quite tall and Law's bed was placed pretty low on the ground.

He just glared at her.  
She chuckled.

"Hasn't anyone taught you that it's required for a man to introduce himself to a woman first?"

Law frowned.

"And it's really impolite to ignore a woman when she introduces herself to you?"

He never thought of that. Law grew up in a boys-only orphanage. He was used to fighting, scolding and yelling, hence he almost couldn't tell the difference between men and women. He felt stupid.

"What sort of feminist are you?" Law grunted as he had found the right words to throw back at her

"Feminist?" She asked, with a slight hint of amusing, "I would be a feminist when I'd let you pay the bills on our dates, right?"

He felt intimidated. Even though he knew she wasn't serious, he felt like every word that came out of her mouth should be considered as serious.  
He didn't like her, and they only knew each other for two minutes.

She grabbed the chair next to Law's bed, sat down and crossed her legs. She started reading her book, totally ignoring Law's existence.

"Where am I?!" He asked as he lost his patience, "And what was that hand just now!"  
Screaming hurt. He felt like the wound in his stomach was at the edge of ripping his entire body open.

She looked at him, her smile was lopsided.

"I'll explain everything if you just remain calmly, what I have to tell you may shock you, but that's totally common."

Law frowned. He didn't know what was coming, but he was sure he wouldn't like it.

"You're currently in our hideout, you're no longer in Japan anymore. We're currently in one of our Boss's mansions in Australia."

"What?!"

"I told you to remain calmly. Perhaps Sabo or Ace should tell you, they always explain things properly to our newbies. Yes."  
She stood up.

"No, wait!"

His eyelids grew heavier, as two familiar, male voices appeared.  
His vision became black.

XXX

"He's awake, he's awake! Chopper-san~!"

Someone pinched Law's cheek.

"Luffy, you shouldn't do that! Can't you see how terrible injured he is?!"

"But Koala, his face looks so funny!"

Law slightly opened his eyes.  
At first, the light that fell on him stung, but the longer his eyes were opened, he got used to it. He couldn't get used to the screaming and laughing children he heard on the background though.  
He was still in the same hospital bed as he was before.  
He wondered how he fell asleep again so fast, though. It was as if some strong energy had forced him to close his eyes; he fainted.

Before he realized it, six big eyes stared at him as if Law was some rare animal they were about to examine. It was utterly uncomfortable.

Two of them were round and dark blue. They were glued to Law's revealed tattoos. The girl's hair was caramel brown, she looked really neat.

The black eyes were the eyes Law was familiar with. Those were the eyes of the one who had saved him from the gunshot. Luffy. But wasn't that guy shot in his chest?! He looked like nothing has happened to him at all!  
Luffy stared, he suddenly looked much more mature ... What was wrong with this guy?

The smallest eyes were the eyes of ... What was that?!  
It looked like a stuffed animal, its nose was blue and it wore a pink hat, with on the centre of it a white cross. Its white coat resembled a doctor's lab-coat... Was that thing a doctor?!

"A ... A tanuki ...?" Law asked in utter disgust as he glared at the ... Whatever it was.

"I'm a reindeer, you moron!"

It talked. It was alive.

Law felt his heartbeat raising speed.

No pain could stop Law anymore. He was done with this place; women who could grow hands out of you, kids who can survive gunshots as if they were nothing, talking reindeers.  
He stood up, pushed the crowd (which was way bigger than the three people who stared at him) away, and shuffled his way to the big port: the exit.

People attempted to drag Law bed into his bed again, they told him his wound was too serious; it didn't help at all, though.  
"Don't touch me, you freaks!" He had screamed at them, not knowing he wasn't any different from them.

It sure was impressive, Law did reach the exit of the hospital-like room, but when he took sight at the huge hallway he entered, he fell down.  
His hands went to his head, his eyes widened.  
"What the ...?!"

The hallway was a huge area.  
The floor was made of some sort of transparent stone ... It looked and felt like a thick layer of ice, but it was salmon pink and it shimmered.  
This hallway led to a beautiful staircase, a winding staircase which was made of the same material as the pink floor.  
The white walls were decorated with beautiful paintings, and in the walls and doors, similar to the door of the hospital-room, were glued.  
And this was only one of the many corridors.  
Next to the stair that went down, there also was one which led to an upper level.  
This must've cost millions!

Law was about to stand up, when a tall man in front of him pushed him down again. He smirked.

"So, you're the newbie I saved wednesday afternoon, hmm?"  
For some reason, this man seemed familiar to Law. He had seen the many freckles on his mature face before.  
His hair was as black as Luffy's was, but he wore no shirt, hence it was revealed how muscular he was.  
His body was perfectly built, as if he was the statue on which a sculptor had spent the half of his life on.

He grabbed Law's hand, shook it enthusiastic and said: "I'm Ace, Portgas D. Ace. The guy you met wednesday afternoon was Luffy, remember, he is my brother. You were attacked by those CP9 bastards, you were lucky I was close!"

Law was shocked. Luffy had an older brother?! And he was the one who saved him and Luffy that day? What?

"You're Law, hmm? Trafalgar Law? So, has Sabo explained you everything? What was your bounty before you died, hmm? Mine was 550 million beli! And what Devil Fruit did you eat? I ate the-"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Law interrupted the enthusiastic Ace.

"Ah, so no one explained it yet, hmm? Well, I'm sorry. I was a bit too happy when I found out we've located another one of us! There hasn't been a newbie for three years! Oh, I got carried away again, I apologize ... Well," he lifted Law with one hand as if he weight as much as a pillow did, and carried him into the hospital-likely room again.

"I'll explain everything to you," he whispered in Law's ear as he had put him down on his bed again, after they'd passed the many enthusiastic children.  
"So, where should I start?"

**A/N: yes, I updated it rather fast! I'd like to thank the ones who followed, favorited and reviewed the story! It really cheered me up! Well, I found a great beta who has checked this chapter before I posted it, so there won't be grammar mistakes in my story anymore.  
Again, thank you for reading, you better follow, favorite and review this story~!**


	3. The World Government

_Chapter 3. The World Government_

"So, where should I start?"

As Ace sat next to Law on the hospital bed, the dozens of other children gathered around them; even Robin showed a slight hint of interest.

Many suggestions were called by many of them, Luffy told him he should start with the great age of pirates, and so he did.

"Yes, the great age of pirates ... Are you familiar with the era of pirates, Law?" Ace asked.

Law shook his head, this wasn't very comfortable.

"I thought so. Ages ago, piracy was the most common thing ever: pirates from all over the world sailed the dangerous ocean called "The Grand Line," the most of them were looking for the great treasure, One Piece, which belonged to pirate King Gol D. Roger,"  
Ace's facial expressions changed slightly as he pronounced that name, but the smirk on his face appeared again, as soon as he continued,  
"Marines, Pirates, treasure, those were the most important things of that age. But that age ended as soon as One Piece was found by an infamous pirate crew: The straw hats."

The many listeners whispered in each other's ears while Luffy grinned.

"I was the captain of that pirate crew!"

Law's eyes widened. That guy ... Was the captain of a pirate crew?!

"Yeah, we know Luffy, don't brag about it," Ace said, slightly irritated.  
"Anyways, when One Piece was found, the biggest war in the history of pirates occurred.  
Pirate crews fought, the Navy attacked, many innocent people had died; the Grand Line turned into hell.  
Eventually, the most people here died in that war. We are all reincarnated from the pirates of that age."

Law's disbelief increased.

"Eventually, the Navy, as well as some pirates called the "Shichibukai", who cooperated with the World Government. But the World Government betrayed everyone. They ended the war, by killing everyone in horrible manners; the age of pirates ended."

...

"What the hell does this have to do with me?" Law asked.

"I told you that you are an incarnation from a deceased pirate named Trafalgar Law."  
"But how do you know that? There may be other "Trafalgar Law's" in this world?"

Ace smirked.

"If you let me finish my story, all your questions will be answered.  
So, after the war ended, the World Government suddenly disappeared, and they were forgotten.  
Until Dragon restarted the revolutionary army we're all part of. It seemed to be that the World Government was active in the time no one could remember them, though.  
Well, The Revolutionary army kept growing because every year many pirates started to reincarnate. With this ability called "Haki" Dragon can tell what your true identity is. There are only a few people in the army who posses that ability, but we're trying to train everyone at the stage of becoming strong enough to defeat the world Government."

Law frowned. He guessed the story wasn't done yet, but he had one question hanging in the back of his head:  
'Why do you want to defeat the so called "World Government?'

Everyone stopped with talking. All of their faces went to Ace, did Law say something wrong?

"You're not the only one who've asked that, so don't worry".  
It was like Ace could read Law's mind, was that some sort of Haki?

"The World Government aims for the reincarnations of wanted pirates, since they were a threat for the World Government in the age of pirates, they are still chasing us, but the main reason why Dragon wants the World Government to be defeated is something Boss Dragon hasn't told anyone but the high ranked revolutionaries-"

"So you follow that Dragon without knowing his reason?! You trust him so blindly~?!"

A silence fell, even Ace's mouth was sealed, but one person dared to chuckle after Law's furious reaction: Robin held her hand before her mind, trying to cover her smile.

"You're a pretty stubborn one, I must say, Law. But Dragon has saved us all from the world government. with or without knowing his true reasons, we have no choice but to follow him. If we don't, we'll get killed by the World Government. We should be grateful that someone like Dragon wants to help us, he saved my life when I was at the point of giving up my life: he's like a father to me."  
Law rolled his eyes, having no respond to what she said; but the rest of them seemed to appreciate what Robin said, some girls even wiped away the tears out of their eye corners.

'No way I'm one of them' Law thought in utter disgust.

"So, was that answer enough to please you?" She asked.

Before Law could even open his mouth, one of the kids said: "Wait, Ace! You haven't told about the Devil Fruits yet!"

Law remembered he had mentioned that before, although he couldn't care less.

"That's true!" Ace's exclaimed in enthusiasm, as if this was the moment he waited for his entire life. Creep.

"Devil Fruits are cursed fruits that grew in the oceans in the Grand Line, when the pirate era still dominated. The effects of eating one of the Devil Fruits is that you'll gain a special power, all the Devil Fruits are identical though: there aren't any exact replicas.  
The downside of eating a Devil fruit is that you won't be able to swim anymore.  
There are three categories in which you can place the Devil Fruits:  
Paramecia, Zoan and Logia.  
It's said that the Logia type is the most powerful type of devil fruit, and guess what ... I ate the Mera Mera no mi, which is a logia type! Wanna see something neat?"

He didn't allow Law to speak, and even if Law'd answer 'no,' Ace would've completely ignored him.

After all the children made space for Ace, he took a weird position and fire, real fire, started bursting out of the palm of his hand!

Now it made sense why it's called "Mera".

"So, that was pretty cool, isn't it?" Asked Ace.

But Law stared.  
And stared.

At first he couldn't believe what he was seeing, but than he got reminded to the hand Robin had sprouted out of his chest.  
He saw it with his own eyes, and yet he couldn't believe it.

"I ate a Devil Fruit, too!" Luffy grunted. "I ate the gomu gomu no mi!"  
Gomu meant Rubber. Luffy was a rubberman ... What? This is... messed up.

"Yeah, we know, we know," Ace muttered, "that's why Luffy didn't get badly injured because of the gunshots in his chest," he continued.  
Well, that explained it, kind of.

"So, you wanna know whether you ate a Devil Fruit before you died or not?" Ace asked him.

"Sure," Law said, faking indifference.

But honestly, that guy hasn't seen anything this extreme before. If it wasn't for his injuries, he would've jumped out of his bed and ran, ran until he lost consciousness.  
Devil Fruits ... pirates .. a world Government ... Was he dreaming?

Ace's eyes were glued on his eyes; Ace's showed no emotion, but Law's spoke fear.

"Ope ope no mi ... Interesting"

"W-what ...?"

"It's thanks to my haki. if you can control conquerors haki, one of the three forms of haki, you're able to identify a reincarnated person.  
You were the captain of the Hearts Pirates, you formed an alliance with the Straw-hat pirates and you at the ope ope no mi."

"Ope ope no mi ..." all the children whispered to each other, wondering what kind of fruit it could be.

"Great, now you know everything, I suppose you don't have any questions any more-"

"Who is the leader of the World Government," Law interrupted him.

Robin and Ace exchanged looks, "The World Government exists out of the 20 world Nobles. Currently their leader is known as Joker, the one who rules the 'underworld,' his true name is ... Donquixote Doflamingo."

_Donquixote Doflamingo ..._

_Donquixote Doflamingo ..._

_Donquixote Doflamingo ..._

Law knew that name better than anyone. That was the name of the person who had ruined his entire life: the person he had promised to hunt down and kill with his bare hands.

"Is there something wrong, Law ...?"

"Donquixote Doflamingo ..."

As soon as they realized it, Law was at the point of either running away or bursting out, and in both scenarios he should be stopped, so Robin sprouted ten arms out of Law and held him on his bed as soon as he lost it.

"Doflamingo ... Where is he! Tell me! Where is that -"

Everyone stopped and looked at Law; even the birds outside stopped tweeting.

Robin frowned, and not because she had efforts with keeping him down, but of course, because of his weird reaction: "Do you know Doflamingo ...?"

"He killed Corra! He killed ... Corra! Let me go, please!" He looked at Robin, his eyes begged for freedom; yet they desired to kill.

She let him go, she didn't know why, though. It probably was because she knew holding him here wouldn't solve anything.

And he ran. She prevented anyone to come after him, and threatened with a "Unless you wan't your spine broken, stay here."  
Law ran.  
He, himself, found his reactions exaggerated, but as soon as he heard that name ...  
He lost all his senses.

He found a resting place, nearby a lake. It was a beautiful landscape.  
The sky was stained orange and the sun was sinking slowly down the horizon.  
He was alone, he was all alone, until ...

Someone's hand went trough his black hair. He looked, Luffy stood there.  
With a simple movement, he sat next to him on the grass.

"Didn't that woman stop you?" law asked irritated.

"I'm made of rubber, she can't break my spine!" Luffy smirked.

Law scowled.

"Well, what's up with Doflamingo ...?"  
"I don't feel like telling."

"That's okay."

Law frowned, but said nothing. He was grateful, at first sight Luffy seemed so childish, but he knew when to behave to his age.

And they sat, a long silence passed.  
Law's eyelids grew heavier; his wound burned. Before he realized it, his head was lying on Luffy's lap.  
It was way more comfortable than the pillow of the hospital bed he had spent days lying on.

"Shall we go to the mansion again?" Luffy offered him.  
"I want to meet Dragon," Law said, ignoring his question.

Luffy grinned, "You want to meet my father?"

Law's eyes snapped open, "he's your father?! Man ... You keep surprising me!"

They both laughed.

A silence followed.

"You know, I'm actually glad You guys found me ... My life used to be so boring, but all the stories about pirates, devil fruits, the world government ..."  
He though of Doflamingo again, and his lips curled down.

"Well, your life will be a hell from now on. If you want to be part of the army, you've gotta train your ass off to become as strong as we are!"

Law got up.

"I'll surpass you soon enough, so don't go and brag, kid," he stated with a mean smirk.

"Yeah, let's get going," he responded to the question Luffy asked before.

By the time the two left, the orange sky had darkened to black and the pinprick of white dotted it.

**A/N: hello mina ~! So that was chapter 3, which means that the "introduction" chapters are finally finished, from now on the plot will start. The updates will take longer, but the chapters also will be longer.  
Well, thank you for reading! Don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**


	4. My source of life

_Chapter 4. My source of life._

Before Law realized it, the deafening sound of the bell had shooed the students away.  
Two years ago, Law would've never imagined going to class to actually learn about terrible ways to kill your opponent instead of learning how photosynthesis is the source of life.

As he shove the books from his table into his bag, he began to ponder.

What was his source of life?

He didn't stick to that question for too long, though. As he threw his bag over his shoulders, he left the classroom without even waving a "Merry Christmas" to Ace, who was focused on his paperwork which was piled in 3 neat queues.

The past two years everything had changed so much. The fourteen year old Law, for instance, was quick tempered and showed more interest in human beings, the sixteen year old Law was the complete opposite.  
Everything had changed one year ago, when the Revolutionary army found another reincarnation.  
What was his name again, Kidd?  
Yes, it was Kidd.  
On his first day, Law and he had almost ripped each others limbs off after they were left alone for two minutes.

Law smirked.

In the past two years everything changed so much.  
Not only Law had changed completely, but also his friends matured - And no, that wasn't something negative.

Ace, for example, started his study six months ago, - Dragon afforded him a scholarship, that guy was like a freaking billionaire! - when he is not training or giving class, he's studying.  
All the paperwork on his desk? Yes, Ace had to finish all of that before the weekend ended - And it as Friday afternoon already!

Also Robin slightly changed, she acted like a freaking 30 year old from the very beginning, that wasn't deniable , but since she started dating this guy - his name was Franky, and like the exact opposite of Robin - she wasn't that dark woman from before anymore, her hair had grown longer, she didn't talk in riddles anymore and she actually wore dresses.

Law smiled.

It's been two years already, and he'd seen boss Dragon only twice - And that was during Christmas.  
Since it was 25 December tomorrow already, he got the chance to see him again during tonight's dinner, there was so much he wanted to ask him!

Law gradually shove his way trough the corridor, heading towards the exit.  
Sharpening his ears, he could pick up the conversations between the few remaining students - the rest probably returned towards the mansion again.

Italy was great, it was always sunny and the food was so neat!  
They lived on a small private island, south from Sicily. The only inhabitants were the members of the Revolutionary Army, which was pretty freaky in the beginning, but Law got used to it as the months passed.

Outside it was cold, although the sun shone trough the grey veils of clouds which dropped white snowflakes that whirled around Law as soon as set foot outside.

Walking trough the forest of pink sakura trees, the same question from before started to bother Law again, "What is your source of life?"  
What did that question even mean?  
He frowned. The conversations to himself sometimes managed to bring him at the edge of hitting himself, but okay.

Law stopped with walking when he spotted small footsteps in the thick layer of snow. As he followed their direction, he found himself staring at the shimmering ice, it once used to be the flowing river where Law mostly spent his time when he wasn't training.  
His eyes didn't rest on the beautiful area of of transparent ice, no, his eyes were glued to the back of the certain person he'd known really well.  
His way too long winter coat had those familiar red and white horizontal strips, under his round straw hat his black, messy hair was hidden, his ears were isolated from the freezing atmosphere by the yellow earmuffs.

From all the people he met in those two years, Luffy was the one who had matured the least - Day in, day out he laughed, like there was no tomorrow, he radiated a warm sort of positivity, which would wrap around you as soon as you would come near to him and give you a feeling of peace and tranquility, yet he was so hyperactive and loud.

The smile on his face he was unaware of disappeared as soon as his narrowed eyes spotted the back of that red head sitting comfortable next to Luffy.  
Kidd.  
They laughed.  
His eyebrows slightly pointed down, revealing the frowns of irritation in his forehead, but he hand't realized that Luffy and Kidd were only a small number of the whole group gathered around the frozen river, laughing, singing and drinking the hot chocolate Robin and Franky poured in the cups everyone was impatiently waving with.

At first sight, this was something that would made you smile by only looking at it, Law grunted though.  
And he stood there, pouting and mocking without anyone noticing his presence, until he was out of patience. With his bare hands he created a ball out of the snow, and threw this certain snowball right on Kidd's red head.

As Kidd flinched, Law laughed.  
The crowd looked into Law's direction, and then to Kidd's red - fused with white - hair.  
Besides from Nami and Robin, who had just affectionately smiled, everyone roared whilst pointing to Kidd.

"Nice one, Law!" Usopp yelled, clapping in his hands as if Law was the pianist, and he, the public.  
Maybe the fact Law threw a snowball right on the top of Kidd's head wasn't event that funny, but Kidd's reaction was.  
He stood up, and whilst wiping the snow off his head and lap, he scowled at Law.

"Wanna fight me?" he asked defying as he cracked his knuckles.

Law bristled; not out of anger or fear, but out if excitement. With a mean smirk plastered on his face, he pulled his long sword out of its black sheath. A scabbard.  
Law clutched its oblong shaped hand-guard which was coated with white fur, as if his life hung onto it.

The crowd bristled too; not out of excitement, but out of utter fear. They gasped

"Hey, put that sword back, Trafalgar! It's not SUPER to fight your nakama!" Franky yelled.  
His voice didn't break trough Law's adrenaline though, so he stood up, but he was too late.

Kidd had thrown his head in his neck,  
"Ha ha ha! You know swords won't work on me!" He shouted.

Law glared, yet his lips were curled up. "We'll see."

Kidd ran into Law, exclaiming a loud; "You'll regret that, shit head!"

Law closed his eyes, dropped his sword and whispered:

_"Room."_

"Law, don't!" Yelled Usopp, covering his eyes.

The blue, round, transparent room had the size from one inch before Law until the place Luffy - who was surprisingly enough encouraging Law - sat.

As the distance between Law's calm eyes and Kidd's humiliated look was one inch precisely, Law muttered_ "Shambles."_

Kidd and Luffy switched places; Luffy ran into Law's arms when he lost his balance, Kidd ran into the ice - which once was the beautiful river - and it started to crack as soon as Kidd slipped on it.

The sound of a "splash" automatically was followed by Kidd's - Oh so manly - shriek, on which everyone - even Nami and Robin - laughed.

Law had grabbed his sword with his one hand, wrapped his other hand around Luffy's waist and they started to run, laughing and yelling they ran through the sakura forest.  
Knowing Kidd couldn't swim made Law even feel better.

As the sakura petals danced around them, the snowflakes stopped falling down - all the white spots on the ground were covered with the pink petals, that belonged to the enormous trees enclosing the two.  
A sakura forest in the south of Europe was a rather strange phenomena, but Monkey D. Dragon was a mysterious man.

Out of his eye corners, Law saw Luffy happily running next to him, not knowing where his feet should lead them.

The difference between the two was huge, and not only in the way they both act and behave, but also physically. Law looks like an adult, while Luffy seems like he just entered puberty - and they were the same age!  
People viewed Law dark sided, as well as serious, while Luffy seems like he just entered puberty - and they were the same age!  
People viewed Law dark sided, as well as serious, while Luffy radiates happiness and positivity - like they were the exact opposites!  
And at least, Luffy had a rich father, two older brothers who cared for him with all their hearts and he seems to be raised in a good family, as his brother Ace was studying and his other brother Sabo was a high ranked revolutionary.  
Law didn't have a rich father who could afford fancy houses and expensive scholarships, Law didn't have any guardian to begin with. He wasn't raised in a proper family, he didn't even have siblings. And at least, Law isn't smart or insanely strong - his life seemed so saddening compared to Luffy.  
Sometimes he had the urge to press his nodachi trough his thick throat, but he knew he couldn't do that. No because he didn't have enough guts to kill himself, but because of Luffy - he felt like repaying a debt to Luffy for what he had done for Law the past two years.  
It started even before he became a revolutionary, when Law was about to get shot by that "CP-whatever" agents, Luffy protected, claiming they were friends.  
He shook his head.  
Luffy had done so much for him, he wanted to repay him in any possible way, so he had to stay alive until he repaid his bet to Luffy - No, after that he had still something he promised himself to do as soon as he was strong enough.

"Where are we going?" Luffy asked, still snickering about what just happened.  
"Where do you want to go?

They stopped running, as Luffy regarded the Ice-watch with was firmly tied around his thin pulse, but not as firm as the tight grip of Law's muscular arm around Luffy's shoulders.  
"We've plenty of time," said Law with a mean smirk on his face.  
Luffy smiled, "yeah, let's go and eat something, I'm starving~!"

Law was sure about it, Luffy didn't change a tiny bit in those two years. And judging from how happy Luffy was with his current lifestyle, he would never change.

**XXX**

As the afternoon ended, the moon lurked out of nowhere. Regarding from the calendar in the boy's room, it was 24 December. Christmas Eve.  
Monkey D. Dragon had arrived three hours ago, and would announce tonight's dinner; this would be the best meal of the entire year, since the previous two Christmas dinners also were amazing.  
He could remember how the elegant cook Sanji had served him the hot Capon. The smoked salmon also was one of Law's favorites, but he couldn't get his hands off "Mocha boche de noel", which was a rolled sponge cake distinguished by a rich coffee-flavored cream feeling.  
When Luffy and owner Zeff had a fight last year (because Luffy was caught on steeling meat out of the mansion's kitchen), Luffy's christmas dinner was a mere plate of vegetables. He chuckled as he remembered Luffy dipping his vegetables in the chocolate fountain, because "Roots taste like shit~!"

There were two boys dorms and three girls dorms. Luffy, for some reason, was placed in another dorm than Law. And on the top of that, Law shared his room with Kidd. Of course there were some people who he could get along with (like Zoro and Sanji. Well, until those two almost killed each other. Now Sanji is placed in the dorm in which Luffy sleeps.)

The boys dorms differed from the girls dorms, although the two boy dorms were quite similar to each other.  
In front of the entrance, a beautiful red carped led to the beds which were laid in queues next and opposite from each other.  
The beds and beanbags formed the first part of the boys room. A wall with a huge port in it divided the first and second part of the room. In the second half there was a room which was known as the "relax-room" (Law despised that name, though.)  
It was furnished the way the boys wanted it to be furnished and everyone had his own spot in that room. The huge cinema screen belonged to Usopp, who always invited Chopper, Nami and Koala to watch those cliche shojo animes, the weights and swords belonged to Zoro, who trained longer than he slept! The bookcase filled with shonen and seinen mangas belonged to Law.  
If Law counted properly, there were about 25 boys in each dorm.  
In the grey wall (which should be the dead end of the "relax room") a grand door was placed, it led to the boys' bathroom;  
there was one big sauna, in which all the boys gathered to talk and watch hentai anime (yeah, a bunch of otakus and perverts were gathered in one big revolutionary army)  
There also were private showers, which were also quite large. I mean, each private shower had a freaking Jacuzzi~!

The girls dorms were forbidden places, although Sanji claimed to have sneaked in Nami's dorm in his first year as a revolutionary.

"It smelled like fresh strawberries, It was clean and tidy and the girls wore their gowns, their legs were bare. My pants were just getting tighter every minute."

Law dropped himself on his bed, rubbing his eyes.  
As there was one hour left for dinner, he quickly stretched his arms again, yawned and lifted himself out of his bed.  
He stripped off his clothes as soon when he entered the warm sauna (which was overloaded by all the boys, who - just like him - tried their best to look decently for Christmas Dinner).  
Before anyone could peek - not like they would - at his private parts, Law grabbed a white tail out of the closet next to the port and wrapped it around his body.  
Usopp waved with his hand, as gesture for Law to join him, Zoro and ...  
Law scowled at the red head.  
Kidd.  
Law had expected a mean or offensive comment when he almost slipped on his way to the trio, but against all his expectations Kidd was the only one who didn't say anything. He was pissed off, judging from the disgusting face he made as soon as Law sat next to them, but Law had smiled - maybe Kidd was intimidated by him after he fell into the freezing water.  
He disliked that idea though, since that would mean Kidd was just another coward.  
He at least expected a knife trough his hand when he wasn't paying attention, but that kid didn't do anything; he barely looked at Law.

Whilst Zoro and Usopp had a conversation about what anime was better (Zoro liked Shingeki no Kyojin but Usopp preferred Beelzebub, because he thought that one of the main characters looked like Zoro, which he considered as hilarious), Law and Kidd remained in utter silence.  
Once in a while Law faked a smile when either Usopp or Zoro made a joke, but for the rest of the time Law poker-faced.

Almost everyone had left the bathroom when they realized they only had 30 minutes left.  
Following Usopp and Zoro, Law left the smoking room. He thought he was the last one, until ...

_"You're going to die ..."_

Said a deep voice in a horrible manner, licking his lips out of enjoyment. As he could swear there was no one behind him, someone grabbed his shoulders firmly.

_"You're going to die ..."_

Law released himself from the tight clutch and swirled around, clenching his fists until his knuckles became white.  
But his sight was filled with clouds of smoke.  
It must have been his imagination.

**XXX**

Nami enthusiastically called Law when he entered he enormous dinning room.  
Really, it was almost as huge as twenty football fields and decorated by gold and silver streamers. There even was a podium, stealing almost 1/5th out of the entire dinning room. A beautiful Christmas tree, decorate by shiny baubles, almost hit the roof with its bronze peak.  
Law grinned at his amazing sight.  
The skeleton on the podium brought life to the entire room.  
By singing, dancing, and playing his violin, Brook was officially the best male multitasker ever.

When Law looked at the waving Nami again, his eyes fell on all the groups of friends sitting together. It was funny to see how all cliques were claiming their own seats.  
Their was one large table, and if Law's hypotheses was correct, the empty chair between Nami and Luffy was his.  
Mistletoe's, Rudolph's and tiny Santa's graced entire room. Law couldn't help but smiling out of excitement: his sight was something you could do nothing but smile at.  
The revolutionaries took Christmas to just an entire new level, sometimes it was just hard to imagine that all these people were incredibly strong fighters and spent their days by training.  
While opening the first two buttons of his white blouse, Law marched towards the chair Luffy was impatiently patting on.

After a few minutes of talking and laughing, a dark stature took over the mic after Brook had sung his last song, called "Can I see your panties," The lyrics was ... interesting...  
Everyone abruptly stopped talking and turned their faces to the man on the stage, who rapidly tapped his foot on the floor as gesture of impatience.  
By narrowing his eyes, Law could see the man taking off his hoodie.

The silence was cut by the loud bawling that went trough the room, people cheered, shouted and clapped in their hands.

"Dragon! Dragon! Dragon!"

Law's eyes widened, it was indeed Dragon. He had recognized the black, spiky hair and the wide, affectionate grin plastered on his friendly face. he barely had eyebrows, although he did have fair stubble on his chin in the form of a goatee.  
The red tattoo on the left side of his face impressed Law from the day he met him until now.  
But as always, he wore his dark gown which danced around his muscular body.

His grin only widened, the longer everyone applauded. It revealed the deep wrinkles in his forehead; in some sort of way, Luffy looked like his father, although Law guessed (without having seen her) Luffy probably looked just more like his mother.  
He lifted his hands, trying to shush the crowd of enthusiastic children.

"Alright, alright," he grinned in his microphone, "I've got an important announcement to make before our dinner starts."

Law was delighted; from the very moment he joined the revolutionaries he looked up to Dragon, although they've only had one or two quick conversations.  
He must've been amazingly intelligent, since he was able to lead an entire secret organization without anyone outside this dinning room knowing so.

"First of all," he started as soon as everyone remained silent, "I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas."  
Again, everyone applauded, "Yeah, I also have a soft side, okay," he muttered to owner Zeff, who had laughed at his "genteel" talking.

"Okay, okay. Second of all, I feel honored to welcome one of the highest executives who went on a risky mission eighteen months ago and succeeded his plans! Sabo has located the World Government's 'Cipher Pol 9's' main office, feel free to applaud!"

And so they did, every single one of them, but Luffy was the loudest of all of them .  
Sabo appeared on the stage, modestly waving the complements away whilst smiling and winking, "Thanks to Sabo and his squad, it may take only a few years before we'll defeat the World Government! This is a huge success for the revolutionary army! Now, let's start the dinner!"

Everyone was full of enthusiasm and singing while slamming with their cutlery on the big table, as if they hadn't eaten for years. Everyone, except for Law. And Kidd. They sat opposite from each other, but the quiet Eustass Kidd from before no longer remained. He had restored his mean smirking and challenging looks.  
Something must've happened in such a sort time, but Law didn't bother thinking about it. Until he was reminded to what happened just before he left the guys' bathroom,

_"You're going to die_

_You're going to die."_

But he shrugged it off, as soon as Sanji swirled around Nami's chair and gently served her her ravioli which she had liked so much.

"Bon appetite, ," he whispered in her ear whilst pouting his lips.

'Right, food,' thought Law as soon as he saw Luffy stretching his arms to steel the chicken legs from some randomly chosen plates; Law saw a bunch of kids fighting over the roasted potatoes; even some hands grew on the table and grabbed the french buns the cooks had served in reed baskets.  
Dinner changed into a chaos, but in some sort of way it awakened the family-ish atmosphere. Law had enjoyed the reactions of upset kids when their seasoned meat was stolen from their plates.  
Law grinned at the girls freaking out when hands growing out of their plates stole their buns.  
Everything was perfect, he thought as he took a slow bit off his lasagna.  
He felt like he finally had the family to whom he wished for for his entire, sad life.  
Thinking back of the questions he asked himself earlier, "What is my source of life," Law thought he had his answer set. Yes, his source of life was-

_"AAAAAHH!"_

A loud shriek sliced trough the laughing crowd. Everyone's eyes widened as soon as they saw what happened: blood flew over Makino's white dress.  
"Makino-san!" Yelled Robin, as she sprinted from her seat to Makino's. She was shot, in the heart. She gave no sign of life.  
Law's heart sank as he realized it. Makino died.

The once so lively children had now gasped at maid Makino who laid on the floor, no longer remaining.

"EVERYONE, RUN!"

Panicking and screaming, everyone tried to find their way to the exit.  
The sound of innocent victims being shot felt like a knife was stabbed in your heart, but going back and trying to save them would worsen the situation.

Law's vision grew hazy, the further he ran. Without being aware of it, he was crying.  
Everyone around him stopped running when blood flowed over their fancy garbs.  
He suddenly stopped running, realizing it;

"You're going to die ... You're going to die!"

At first he thought the person spoke about him, yet he didn't believe it, but now it made sense, that person referred to all the revolutionaries when he said "you".  
He could've prevented it! He could've told Dragon what he had heard before, yet he didn't want to believe him.  
His crying, screaming, dying friends ... He was the cause of it.

"LAW, WATCH OUT!" Yelled Luffy when Law collapsed and landed on his knees, people were blindly trying to escape, not realizing they stepped on him . Something ... Or someone had shot him in the leg.  
He couldn't remember a gunshot being fired at him, yet he felt like something shot his leg.

Law's vision faded away.  
Why did this happen? They were his friends ... They were his family ... Why did this happen?!  
Anger flowed through his veins, despair shrouded his mind and his hate against humanity flared.  
Everyone who he loved with all his heart died in a matter of a second.

He stood up, what did he have to lose? A family? No, they had died, all of their bodies laid around him, blood covering their once so happy faces.  
He charged towards the shape of a shaping human, when a cold hand grabbed his arm.

Dragon ...!

"Hurry and go to the sea train!"

Law hesitated.

"Now!"

Whilst wiping away the tears out of his eye corners, Law stumbled his way to the exit, his leg burning with fierce pain.

He realized it all along, the source of his life was the love of his family.  
A family he did not longer have.

**A/N: I'm kinda late with it, but I'm saying it anyways: A Happy New Year, everyone!  
Okay. For some reason I managed to write this chapter in four days, Thanks to my vacation tho. School is almost starting again, so I'm trying to write as much as I can before I'll get a shit load of homework again (didn't that just rhyme?!)  
*sigh,* school is so depressing.  
Nya, I shouldn't be complaining. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, honestly, I think it's one of the best chapters for so far. Well, don't forget to follow and favorite it! Reviews might help for sooner updates (~ • 3•)~**


	5. Decision

Chapter 5. Decision.

The landscapes of green flashed by as the numbers of closing eyes increased. Chopper had done desperate attempts on reanimating the victims whose hope was long gone, urging to strangle himself every time the screen gestured another heart had stopped beating.  
Then Robin had reassured him by telling how many patients still did have some hope left, and that all the conscious escapees would put their own life in saving the others. Everyone would've tried their very best, even though they knew it. They knew there was no hope left, there were about ninety escapees, more than the half of them had already died before midnight. How many would survive, eleven, twelve?  
The screaming sounds of the children being aware of what happened to their family and friends crushed feelings. It was simply heartbreaking.

Law trembled. When his eyes slightly opened, he had already regretted being alive as he saw the many deceased bodies wrapped in with blankets. It even smelled like death.  
He felt like sinning for not being shot in the heart; how could he ever overcome this trauma? How could he deal with his family being murdered? They wouldn't even hurt a fly ...!

As he clutched his head with his white hands, he realized it.  
They would.

They had known many enemies, and mainly the so called "World Government". Every day everyone tried their very best on becoming stronger, becoming stronger to fight, fight to kill and kill to whatever the reason was Dragon hated the World Government.

He had screamed and scolded, scowled and hit whole dents into the train's walls. He threw with everything his hands came to touch, the adrenaline overpowered the pain of the gape in his leg, which was covered by bandages.

"WHY?!" His voice echoed trough the wagon, "WHY?!"  
The blood in his hands had inked the walls, yet the pain in his heart was superior to any possible physical damage; he had lost his will of living for a moment.

Everyone had a dream, he knew Zoro wanted to become the best swordsman and Sanji desired to find "All Blue"; Nami dreamed to draw a map of the world and Chopper wanted to find a medicine for every disease, yet he had enough guts to not have a dream. He had nothing to live for, so why did all of the people who wanted to achieve something in their lives had died horribly, whilst he was able to stand on both feet?  
Why?

He couldn't match an answer to that question, nor was he aware of him scattering the bag of blood next to his bed or the string which was stuck at his wrist being torn apart.  
He didn't and so he felt useless, weak, a coward.  
He wanted to end his life in various number, like jumping of the train, but wouldn't that be offensive towards the people who had died but wished to live?  
Besides, he had something to live for, it just wasn't his dream; it was more like an obligation.

Without Law realizing, his legs gave up on annihilating the remaining decorations on the once flat wall. He fell on his knees, his head in his hands and he softly whimpered.

XXX

The sea train was a magnificent vehicle, when Dragon had strictly commanded Law to go to the sea train without looking back, he thought it was either Dragon who made a slip on the tongue, or just himself who had misheard him. He found the second option most likely (sometimes his idiocy just took over his senses.)  
But when he stood there, on the very shore of their small, private island, he felt like his jaws just hit the floor as the sea train slowly started to brake.  
There were rails underneath that very train, and he couldn't deny it, though he would feel more than relieved if it was just his imagination running wild again. But it wasn't.

XXX

If Law hadn't raised his head and spotted the pair of brown eyes, secretly sprouted out of the roof - which was like the only actual part of this wagon without any holes in it -, he would've stayed there, lying on the floor, until the adrenaline was certainly gone and the fierce feeling of pain in his leg would return.  
But since he had, he bursted with anger as he realized he was being spied the entire time, the idea sent him shivers down the spine.

Before he could even pronounce it, the two eyes had vanished and left a few pink petals, "You bitch ...!"  
His voice didn't sound as loud as he wanted it to be, it was the kind of scream which sounded like whispering - but only in a way more aggressive manner.

He bristled as soon as he saw the golden door handle moving down; after all he regretted calling Robin a "bitch"

He jumped into his bed again, as soon as the door slowly shove open, and faked a sleep although he was fully aware of the fact that every living creature in this train could've heard him screaming, kicking and scolding.

The sound of high heels tapping on the floor came into his direction, it was exactly like two years ago. He slightly remembered how he had been in this situation before, when he was shot and Robin came to talk with him, whilst the rest of the patients lay in their beds. But he had remembered that time as a great memory, even though Robin intimidated him from the start and he just tended to strangle her, he felt save around her. Now, he knew he wasn't save anymore. Even her calm aura couldn't reassure him.

The sound of tapping heels stopped as he heard a soft breathing coming next from his bed,  
After that, a long silence followed. He had expected Robin to at least announce that she knew he was awake, but it was just the soft breathing that convinced Law that he didn't lose his hearing all out of sudden.  
He mumbled something inaudible as a sign of being awake, "Why are you here, Nico-ya?" He asked slightly irritated by her presence.  
Law opened his eyes, he was astonished by his sight; the big widened grin was a grin he had recognized from a far distance; the fire red hair; the dark circles around his narrowed eyes; Eustass Kidd.

Law's anger was already at its highest point, and Kidd's smirk of amusement had only heated it. But at the same time, he felt embarrassed; embarrassed by his stupid "Nico-ya," and embarrassed by the havoc in this wagon he had caused.

"Man, that face really doesn't suite you," criticized Kidd, "you're way prettier when you smile, you know?"  
Law grunted at that unnecessary and especially unwanted comment, gesturing that another comment like that one would mean death.

"What do you want from me?" Law asked as Kidd had stood next to his bed, pouting and nodding for God knows how long. "Creep," Law added muttering.  
Although Law's question was pretty clear, Kidd had frowned as if Law suddenly talked Chinese to him.

"How come you ask? I expected that you would've figured it out ..."  
"What?" Asked Law, raising his upper body, "and why aren't you injured?"

"Just look around, why do you think I'm here? That woman - he probably referred to Robin - sent me here, I guess you should be glad I'm here and that robot - Franky - isn't. When he heard you demolished this entire wagon, he just wanted to kill you. Now he's being reassured, but i dunno how long it will last before he'll hunt you down and kill you after all."

Law's cheeks colored as red as Kidd's fire red hair. This certainly was awkward.

"And I actually _am _injured," he unzipped his black jacket and revealed the white bandage around his stomach, "Are you satisfied yet?"

Law mumbled something no one but he could understand, then he stoop up and grabbed Kidd's shoulders as firmly as he could, "Get lost," he whispered as his mouth reached the red hair's ear.

Kidd's laughing didn't reduce Law's irritation though. It actually brought Law at the stage of using violence, as he pushed him away and clenched his fists.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kidd asked scowling.

"No, what the hell is wrong with _you?!_ Can't you read the situation?! Many of our friends and family have died last night and you've got enough guts to come and tease me?! I knew you were pathetic, but this-"

"You don't seriously think I care about those weaklings who died yesterday night, do you?"

Law's eyes widened, sweat traversing his forehead.

Kidd face palmed, "I'm trying to hold my laughter, but your ignorance is just so amusing ... You're seriously too simple minded, Trafalgar. I guess you would've figured it already ..."

Law's heartbeat stopped for a mere second as soon as he came to realization.

_"You're going to die ..._

_You're going to die ..."_

Law charged at him, and before even knowing what he did his clenched fists kept beating the red head in front of him, who - for one or another reason - didn't flinch nor had he protected himself; his polite smile never had left his face.

There was something wrong. Was it Kidd's obnoxious reaction to Law's serious attempt on beating him up or was it the fact that no matter how hard Law's punches were or how fierce he kicked, he felt like he was the one who got hurt instead of Kidd.  
But that didn't stop Law from trying his best to end his life here.  
What he did was unforgivable.  
How could he do such a cruel thing?  
Obviously, it didn't bother him in the least: He just stood there, smiling, whilst Law was crying is eyes off, cursing trough the entire train.

But as the sound of an opening door reached the two's ears, Kidd abruptly grabbed Law's arm and threw him with an enormous amount of physical power back on his bed.  
In the brief second the door handle moved down, Law analyzed him properly. For some reason, he wasn't injured: no signs of bruises, not even a tiny scratch. He just stood there, his arms crossed, as if nothing happened.  
He wanted to get up and continue his miserable attempt on beating him up again, but the warning look in Kidd's eyes had forced him to stay still. Somehow, he did.

Franky stood in the doorway, his look was even more intimidating than Kidd's.  
"Yo! What have you done to my precious Sea Train?! Do you think we just built it for fun or something?! And what's with all the noise, man, that screaming could've even woke up the dead ones!"

Law's eyes widened, "HE IS BEHIND THE INVASION - THE INVASION IN THE DINNING HALL!" he exclaimed while gesturing to Kidd with his finger, "HE ...!"  
He stopped. The look on Franky's face and the death silence made him realize: no one would believe him, no matter how loud he would scream. No one would believe him until he came with the proper proof. There was no evidence Kidd was behind the murders. Law was in such a saddening situation.

Kidd frowned, gesturing innocence, "What the fuck? I know you don't like me, but blaming me is just pathetic, Trafalgar."

If Franky hadn't stopped him, nothing could've prevented Law from killing Kidd: not even that iron body of his.

"YOU ...!"

"Calm down, Trafalgar-kun! It's not _super_ to blame your nakama for something they haven't done! Besides, he was in the dinning room himself when it happened, you're raving idiocy! It really isn't the right time to fight each other or something, baka! Now, I can clearly see Chopper's treatment has worked, you're going to clean up this mess and apologize to Kidd."

Law grunted as Franky left this room with a "I'm watching you, violent brat," and when the cyborg had closed the door, Law threw his most furious look at Kidd again.

"Hehe," chuckled the red head, who was wiping away the sweat dripping from his forehead, "holding my laughter for such a long time is truly a challenge, if you ask me.  
He cracked his knuckles, "Okay, that comment was mean and unnecessary, I'll try to stop making your veins pop, Trafalgar," he said as he saw Law was at the edge of doing a saddening attempt on beating him up again, "But you better come with me and listen to what I have to tell you, because if you'll interrupt or irritate me just once, I'll lose my temper and I promise you, as soon as I lose my tempter it's game over, Trafalgar."

Law's eyes widened when Kidd's cold hand grabbed his wrist, and pulled him along to the next wagon without putting efforts into it; not as if there was a need for effort, Law hadn't struggled nor scolded. He was still trying to process what exactly was going on.

When they had passed a few wagons, they had reached the last one of this entire sea-train. Going trough the last door meant they would fall into the dark blue ocean. Was he trying to drown Law? He highly doubted that, since Kidd would probably be caught if he did so, but he still felt some sort of anxiety dominating all of his other feelings. Well, almost all of his other feelings; his anger still hadn't reduced, in fact, it had only increased as every minute passed by.

"Well," said Kidd as his hand released Law's wrist. He made an elegant swirl and landed on one of the seats, his arms were crossed.  
"No we can finally talk to you without being watched."

"There is nothing to talk about: you're the one who is guilty for the death of my nakama. And you're going to regret that."

Kidd rubbed his temples, "I told you to not interrupt me, shitty kid. Seriously, I'm trying to keep a serious conversation with you, my schedule is quite busy. I have deadlines to stick to, or else some really dangerous people will get angry. I guess that even someone with such a low brain mass as you can understand I want to stay friends with those sorts of people, right?" Without giving Law the time to even breathe, he continued, "As you've already said, I'm guilty for the deaths of your _precious nakama_. Well, that's true."

A shiver went down Law's spine, and if he wasn't curious for what else he had to say, he'd thrown his hardest punch right in his face; he would've killed him in an instant.

"But really, don't take it too personally; I didn't hate them or anything, I even considered some of them as friends, but ..." He smiled. That freaking asshole smiled. "When I joined the rebellion army, I was already part of another organization. Can you guess which one?" He asked, pouring even more pain in Law's heart, who remained silent although he knew what was coming, "All right, if you don't wanna answer, I'll tell you myself."

It felt like it lasted an entirety before he had officially stated his betrayal.  
_"The World Government."_

Law's heartbeat raised, and not necessarily because of the sadistic way Kidd had let those three words flow out of his mouth, but at the feeling of him ripping Kidd's head off his body, he had wanted to do it so badly, yet he felt like it would be Kidd ripping off _his_ head instead of the other way around.  
Those words hurt. It felt like even the warm hug from the stereotypical, loving mother couldn't guarantee safety anymore.  
"Oh, come on, don't pretend like you didn't expect it. But again, don't take it personally, I was just ordered to join the Revolutionary Army, my treasurable reward was worth spending an entire year with you guys, which actually was kinda fun, I must say."

"Now what?! You're going to kill me because you told me everything, you're going to torture me until I spill some top secrets or anything?! Why did you tell all of this to me?! Why-"  
Law hadn't realized that his face was so close to Kidd's, that their noses were able to touch each other.

"All right, I've made you wait long enough, judging from your face you're about to explode," said Kidd, not even bothering covering his smile, "Well, I won't kill or torture you at all, if you will just follow my instructions strictly. I was ordered to abduct a few important 'revolutionaries'. They're close friends to you, I believe. Yes."

Law narrowed his eyes, "Listen, red head, I'm not going to kill any of my friends! torture me, no, just kill me instantly if that's what you want, I just won't-"

"You won't have to kill them. You just have to make sure we'll able to kidnap them. Each one of them is insanely strong, that's why I need you to make sure they'll be in a position they cannot restrain."

Law bit his underlip, "And what if I won't?"

"Well ...," Kidd's dark lips were pressed onto Law's ear, "Let's say I'll kill that kid ... What was his name ... Oh right, _Monkey D. Luffy_."

"YOU WON'T LAY A FINGER ON HIM!" He said as he pushed him away, "w-wait ... where is he? where is Luffy!?"

"Oh, and we will not only kill Luffy ..." He said, ignoring the second question completely, "I'll make sure the World Government kills everyone of your shitty friends ... If you hadn't noticed, the train is being spied by some other agents besides me, one wrong movement can end everything. But well, I won't lay any finger on one of your friends, if you'll just follow my instructions ... Let's say, you'll get one hour the time to think of what're you're going to chose for, until then I won't be bothering you ... "

_"W-wait! Where is Luffy?!"_

Law grabbed him, refusing to let him escape like this, but at the moment he blinked, Kidd had vanished, without leaving any evidence of ever being here.

Law didn't know what to do. He had a mere hour to decide whether he wanted to betray his nakama or he wanted them to be killed horribly. Of course, their safety was his main priority, but how could he ever face them if they'd find out? How could he ever face Luffy again?  
He gulped: Where was Luffy ... Was he safe, or was he ...

He roamed trough the wagons until he was at the wagon where he woke up, not even an hour ago. It was still a mess, and knowing Franky, he'd be in serious trouble if he didn't move that ass of him and started to clean every spot that could be cleaned.  
He bent, and gathered all the dust and tiny pieces, which once were part of a beautiful, unharmed wall, with his own hands, not noticing the pain in his leg that kept increasing every second.  
What do I do, he pondered in utter fear, feeling like a young child who had broke his parents' expensive vase; what should he do?  
The clock, which was one of the few things he hadn't smashed to pieces, kept ticking. One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes. It felt like Every time he blinked, a minute passed by.  
When he had thrown all the the dust and wall-pieces out of the window (if Franky knew that he would be dead for sure), he decided to empty his mind and seek for distraction, maybe he could procrastinate the time of decision. And maybe he couldn't. In that case he had decided to finish Kidd off himself, he had done that multiple times, so why couldn't he do that now?

No, he thought, I'm going to empty my mind and seek for distraction.  
With those words he also opened this door to see the rest of the sea train, it would be a shame if his memories to such a magnificent vehicle would be bad and painful.  
He had passed a few doors when he finally entered the wagon wherein a bunch of conscious people had gathered. Well, conscious ... Like the half of them was staring in front of them, their eyes told more than enough that what happened yesterday night had caused them a blunt trauma.  
The other half was trying their best to do whatever they could to assist Chopper in saving the few victims that were alive. Yes, the number of living people in this train had reduced to a saddening number.

If Law hadn't been surrounded by such an aura of depression, he would've thought it was weird that instead of seats, the most wagons contained hospital beds. But well, why would that bother him if even the fierce pain in his leg couldn't prevent him from walking freely?

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" screamed Chopper when another heart had stopped beating, "why?!"  
Indeed. Why? Why did all of this happen? Oh yeah. Because of that freaking Red head.

"Please, Chopper-kun, calm down," Nami attempted to reassure the distressed doctor.

It shattered Law's heart into pieces as everyone tried their very best to save everyone they could, whilst he stood there, doing exactly nothing.

"Nami, I won't! How can I calm down? Don't you understand what's going on! I- I-"

"Don't blame yourself for it, Tony-ya," the deep voice of Law whispered in Chopper's tiny ear, which was partially hidden by his pink hat. Law tried to pat Chopper on his shoulder, but since such a big hand as Law's would probably break every bone in his small body, he mentally tried to help Chopper with whatever Chopper needed help for. In this case, he obviously needed someone who could understand him and assure him it isn't his fault.

"But I'm a doctor, I am supposed to help them! If even the doctor can't save lives, who can?" He asked, sniffing and sobbing.

Law remained silent, and started to place himself in Chopper's situation. No. Even if he would be in Chopper's situation, totally defeated and feeling useless, he would stay realistically.

"I assume you can distinguish reality from fantasy, Tony-ya, because it'd be a shame if someone with your intelligence would've expected everyone to live happily after we've defeated the World Government. Face it, we are soldier from the Revolutionary _army_, we could've expected that one or another day the most of us would've died in a fight against the World Government, but remember, everyone who died has died as a soldier. If I died too, I wouldn't want you to take blame for something that would happen anyways. So please, Tony-kun, don't put your efforts in trying to save people who can't be saved anymore. Instead of that, try to help the ones who aren't at the edge of dying. I'll help you, if you please. All of us will help you."

Before Chopper had gathered the proper words as response, Franky was slightly faster with his: "I assume that if you can keep a _super_ preach like that, you've apologized to Kidd for blaming _him_, right?"

Law came here to empty his mind, and he almost succeeded in his progress, although one simple name had destroyed everything he had reached for so far in an instant.

"Yeah, I did," lied Law, hoping that cyborg wouldn't say anything in return. Gladly, he didn't: he just nodded proudly, thinking he actually intimidated Law or anything.

From glaring at Franky, Law's eyes went to the astonished Chopper, whose eyes were bigger than ever before.

"Law, you ..."

"You don't have to say anything," he smiled, as he received sudden flashbacks, which actually were really fitting for the situation they were in.

"Hey, Chopper," smirked Law, as he saw the last scene of his 'flashback,' "do you remember the poison Luffy had mistaken for soda, two years ago? Do you?"

Chopper frowned, but soon gave the expression that he did know what he was talking about, "Yeah, I do ... But what does that -"

"And do you remember how we healed him?"

"Yeah, you used your ability to ..." His eyes widened as he came to realization, "That's right! Your Devil Fruit ability!"

Yes, indeed, thanks to Law's Devil Fruit ability Luffy was saved. He namely had separated his limbs so Chopper could easily prevent the poison from spreading trough his entire body. When there was no sign if dangerous liquid left in the guy's body, Law could easily stick his limbs back to were they should be. And now he could do the same: without having to out efforts into it, he could remove the bullets out of the victims' bodies.

And so they did. Chopper gave him and Robin the precise instructions on how to remove bullets without causing any damage. Law had easily removed the limbs out of multiple people and Robin could sprout hands out of the parts the patients were shot in.

Unfortunately, there wasn't found even one bullet. None. In the places the bullets should be, there only were deep holes in the shape of fingertips.

"I can't believe it," said Chopper, "I just can't ..."

Again, everyone tried to reassure the disappointed doctor, whilst Law was just staring at the sun that slowly rose. His eyelids grew heavier as he suddenly heard someone ticking on the window his head was leaning on.  
He looked up, and his eyes met the ones of a young woman. A big pair of glasses covered her blue eyes. She was hanging upside down, revealing the length of her blonde hair. She caused Law a heart attack at first sight, but as the seconds passed, Law figured out who she was and why she came.  
The World Government sure had some skilled assassins, since she was outside the train and it rained aggressively, yet she didn't seem like she would be slipping anytime soon.

She gestured to the watch she held in her mouth, her lips were pink and thick.  
One hour had passed, this was the moment of decision. Law stood up and left this wagon without a "see ya later," or anything relevant to that.  
He walked, but after every door he had passed, his speed slowly decreased and when he had reached the door to the last wagon, snails would probably have a superior speed to his.

No. Without doubting, he opened the door. His decision was made.  
His sight was kind of unexpected, though. Kidd was peacefully playing a card game with someone whose face he couldn't see. Kidd was kind of losing badly.

"Ah, Trafalgar," said Kidd, pretending he hadn't noticed Law, "So you came, how great."

"Where is Luffy?" Law asked, without giving him even a scowl.

"Oh, of course, I'll tell you, but first you need to make your decision. I must say I'm pretty excited to know what you're gonna do."

For some reason, that guy's sarcasm always managed to make Law's anger boil, he probably enjoyed that very much.

"All right ..."  
This was the moment. Was he going to betray his nakama or was he okay with them being murdered? Kidd promised to make sure the World Government wouldn't touch them if Law was going chose for the second option, but could he stick to that promise ...?

"I made my decision,' said Law, "I'm going to ..."

**A/N: (yeah, I always write AN's, even if they're completely unnecessary and unwanted) First of all, I want to apologize for taking such a long time to write this chapter. I must say I really despise it tho, it was supposed to be all sad and stuff, but when I reread it I actually laughed more than I pitied Law (and the others). Well, second of all, I sent this chapter to my beta yesterday, but I just couldn't wait until she checked it, so I posted it anyways *evil laugh.* I apologize for the many typo's and grammar mistakes, as I said, my beta hasn't read it yet. And if there was something you didn't quite understand, just PM me.**

**Sadly enough, the next chapter make take as long as this one, my schedule is really busy.(that sounded completely badass to me). Well, I want to thank everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed this story. Really, thank you for just giving it a try. Man, I didn't expect anyone to read it, let alone like it. I've been saying enough for now, I hope you enjoyed it**~!


End file.
